Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for performing sequential, automated assays, such as nucleic acid testing assays.
Description of the Related Art
Automation of molecular testing of samples has become increasingly common, due in part because automation can reduce the amount of time from sample collection to receiving results, can minimize experimental variability and can reduce the need for highly trained technicians. In addition to benefits in the field of diagnostics, automation of processing and testing samples has facilitated high throughput testing. Automated devices for specimen and or sample processing typically include hardware and consumables. It is thus desirable to maximize automation of molecular testing, while minimize the amount of consumables used.
The embodiments described provide for improved automated specimen and/or sample testing that can advantageously be used in clinical and research settings.